ffxv_eos_mysteriesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ravus : Dialogues
''à compléter -'' Chapitre 5 Bastion d'Aracheole Ravus «Ça faisait longtemps... Noctis. ... Tu as accepté la grâce du Foudroyeur. Sans hésiter... Sans même être conscient des conséquences. ... Dire que nul autre ne peut prétendre au titre... Tu es censé être le roi élu des dieux. Comment peux-tu être aussi faible et désemparé ?» Noctis «Et toi, t’es fier d’être devenu le chien de l’empire ?! Tu aides nos ennemis à traquer Luna, maintenant ?!» Ravus «Je suis le Grand Commandant de l’armée impériale !» «Peuh ! Le bouclier du roi ! ... Voyons un peu de quel acier tu es fait.» ... Noctis «Traître ! Tu veux jouer ? D’accord !» Ravus «Si tu dois mourir ici, c’est que le destin l’aura voulu.» Chapitre 9 Place Yureil Français Ardyn «Comme c’est regrettable ! Elle aurait été si belle en robe de mariée.» «Vous vous êtes montré méticuleux, pour préparer l’attaque de l’Hydréenne. Auriez-vous du mal à organiser les troupes ?» Ravus «Douteriez-vous de moi ?» Ardyn «Non... mais il est parfois difficile de se faire respecter, en tant que ressortissant d’une autre patrie. Avez-vous parlé à Dame Lunafreya ?» Ravus «Pourquoi ?» Ardyn «La première ministre est une hypocrite. Elle nous ferait avaler des couleuvres. Quoi qu’il en soit, je suppose qu’en tant que frère, vous désirez éliminer l’Hydréenne au plus vite. Eh oui, je m’y connais en rites sacrés.» Anglais Ardyn «The wedding day arrives, but alas, without the bride. Of course, we’ve come for the Hydraean, and you’ve gone to such lengths to prepare.» Ravus «Merely my duty.» Ardyn «Ah, but for an outsider to lead the imperial army must be a battle in and of itself. You’ve spoken to Lady Lunafreya?» Ravus «No.» Ardyn «That obstinate secretary, standing in the way. While you rush off to stay the Hydraean for your poor sister’s sake. I know the price of the covenant.» Chapitre 13 bis Confrontation avec l'Empereur Iedolas «L’Hydréenne a accordé sa grâce au roi ? Dis-moi... Où est mon anneau ?» Ravus «L’Oracle a aidé le roi à passer l’épreuve, et ensuite... elle lui a remis l’anneau des Lucii. Il lui revient en tant que roi légitime. Il chassera un jour les ténèbres de ce monde.» Iedolas «La pierre sacrée... est entre mes mains. Je deviendrai le vrai roi...» Ravus «Noctis est le roi élu. Nul ne peut le supplanter.» «Et surtout pas toi... Tu n’es qu’un pantin manipulé par les ténèbres !» Iedolas «Tu me déçois... Tuez-le.» La mort de Ravus Français Ravus «Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Noctis. Bravo... Tu as acquis les pouvoirs... L’épée du roi... Elle te revient... Je voulais te la remettre... C’est mon devoir... Tu dois ramener la lumière... Le monde entier... compte sur...» Ardyn (voix de Noctis) «Que c’est décevant... Il y avait de l’idée. C’était plutôt distrayant pendant quelques temps.» Ardyn «Le pauvre frère de l’Oracle... qui pensait pouvoir chasser les ténèbres à la place d’un roi trop indolent.» «Je te comprends. C’est dur de se rendre compte qu’on ne sera jamais l’élu.» Anglais Ravus «At last you have arrived, Noctis. The gods have shown you their favor. As Blood of the Oracle, I present you your father’s glaive. Now go forth, my king. Shine your light unto the world.» Ardyn (Noctis' voice) «Spare me your sycophancy. I’ve indulged your false heroism for far too long.» Ardyn «You tried to save the world in my stead, but it wasn’t enough. The Crystal chose me--not you.» «Rejection hurts, doesn’t it?» Chapitre 13 Ardyn «J’ai une petite récompense pour toi. J’espère que ça te fera plaisir. Regarde. Tu le reconnais, au moins ?» Ravus «Tue-moi... Tue-moiii !»